


breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

by wincechesters



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their touches start out innocent like that first night: hand-holding and hugs and glancing brushes of hands and kisses, always kisses. During the day they linger in each others’ space, brushing too close as they move past each other while they pack up to leave for reading week. At night, Carmilla’s fingers trace tingling paths up and down Laura’s bare arms, mouth moving against Laura’s, their legs slotting together as their bodies move closer and closer in Laura’s bed. They make out for hours, kissing and touching and learning all the things they didn’t yet know about each other, until Laura drifts off to sleep with Carmilla’s fingers tangled up with hers, and that just-for-her smile pressed against her hair.</p>
<p>It’s innocent enough, until one day it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

The beds in the Silas University dorms are tiny, barely big enough for one person to stretch out in comfortably, let alone two. But ever since Carmilla came back seemingly from the dead, Laura’s bed has been the only one used for sleeping in their dorm.

That night, when the shape of their smiles had become too wide to be kisses anymore, Laura had taken Carmilla’s hand and tugged her onto Laura’s bed. She was too grateful to have Carmilla actually here and kissing her and _alive_ to even consider letting her go; the other bed across the narrow room just seemed way too far away. And the smile Carmilla wore as she let herself be led was different that all the others; it wasn’t the “seduction eyes” or that familiar sardonic smirk that says she knows better than everyone else in the room. This was a secret smile, one that she would probably roll her eyes about if Laura ever pointed out its existence, and Laura thinks it might be just for her.

That smile had made Laura bold, so she pulled gently, her fingers laced with Carmilla’s, until Carmilla had folded and followed, easing down onto the bed with her. They didn’t even bother to change into pajamas, just laid down together, jeans, leather pants and all. Carmilla had slipped her palm under Laura’s cheek, draping her other arm over the curve of Laura’s hip, and Laura’s arms had linked around Carmilla’s shoulders. Their knees had bumped under the blanket Carmilla had drawn up over them both, and there had been barely any space between them; just enough for Laura to drink in the sharp lines of Carmilla’s face, the way her hair curled against her cheekbone, that soft, secret smile on her lips as she stared right back. They hadn’t done any more than that, just held each other and smiled and kissed in the dark.

Laura didn’t know when she had fallen asleep, just that one minute she had been staring at Carmilla, unwilling to close her eyes in case it turned out to be some kind of dream and Carmilla was still gone after all, and the next she was waking up with a faceful of dark wavy hair, her head resting flat on the mattress, conspicuously minus one yellow pillow.

Carmilla had the pillow—of course, she was _always_ stealing it—and Laura had snatched it back from under her roommate’s head before she even remembered why Carmilla was there. And Carmilla had drawn up like a pissed-off cat (which, Laura reminded herself, she sometimes was), rearing up and staring down at Laura until that smile crept back over her lips and she’d ducked her head down for another kiss.

And every night after that, they wind up curled up together in Laura’s single, sometimes tucked in close, other times loosely tangled. By rights the other bed in the room should be Betty’s, but Betty had been all too happily squatting in one of the other dorms on their floor after she’d stumbled upon the blood in the soy milk container. So the bed goes back to being Carmilla’s and pretty much instantly becomes just another place for Carmilla to dump her crap, and soon it’s strewn with clothes and books that Laura absolutely refuses to clean up.

They still bicker about the messy dorm and Carmilla’s absolute refusal to have anything to do with Laura’s (awesome) chore wheel, but now there are touches and kisses and sneaky cuddles at night that Carmilla would never admit to in a million years—secret and good and special like that smile.

Their touches start out innocent like that first night: hand-holding and hugs and glancing brushes of hands and kisses, always kisses. During the day they linger in each others’ space, brushing too close as they move past each other while they pack up to leave for reading week. At night, Carmilla’s fingers trace tingling paths up and down Laura’s bare arms, mouth moving against Laura’s, their legs slotting together as their bodies move closer and closer in Laura’s bed. They make out for hours, kissing and touching and learning all the things they didn’t yet know about each other, until Laura drifts off to sleep with Carmilla’s fingers tangled up with hers, and that just-for-her smile pressed against her hair.

It’s innocent enough, until one day it’s not.

Carmilla’s out late doing vampirey things like replenishing her blood supply before they take off, and Laura’s already in bed by the time she gets back to the dorm. She wakes when the bed dips behind her and turns, looking blearily over her shoulder to see the slinky shape of Carmilla slipping under the covers behind her.

“Carm?” Laura asks sleepily, her voice coming out a husky croak. There’s a flash of white teeth in the dark when Carmilla smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the curve of Laura’s cheek, just beside the still-healing cut across her cheekbone.

“Shhh. Go back to sleep sweetheart,” she says quietly, sliding an arm around the dip of Laura’s waist and spooning up behind her, slotting their bodies together. Laura hums happily, pressing back into the now familiar shape of her, shivering at the teasing brush of lips against the nape of her neck. Carmilla’s fingers splay over the flat of Laura’s stomach, her breath washing warm over Laura’s skin, and suddenly, Laura’s not so sleepy anymore.

Her hand falls over Carmilla’s, their fingers tangling together and stroking. Carmilla’s hands are soft and smooth in hers, and Laura loves them. She loves them in her hair, stroking over her arms or clasped together with hers and Laura wonders what it would be like to feel them brushing against more of her.

Slowly, she pulls their joint hands down and in, tucking her own thumb under the hem of her tank top and sliding both their hands up, the flat of Carmilla’s palm skating over her skin to settle warm on Laura’s stomach.

“That’s not going back to sleep,” Carmilla says, amusement in her voice.

Laura smiles, a tiny laugh puffing out into the pillow in its yellow case that’s—at least for now—nestled underneath her head. “I’m not tired,” she retorts, cracking a sleepy grin. She turns to crane her neck over her shoulder, waiting, and in the dark she sees Carmilla’s fond eyeroll before she pushes herself up on one elbow and leans in to kiss her.

Carmilla’s mouth is warm and soft where it slots against Laura’s, her lips moving slow and dry and careful at first. Laura kisses back, her free hand slipping into the dark waves of Carmilla’s hair and pulling her in, holding her close. She could have lost this before she even had it, could’ve lost Carmilla, and the thought makes her clutch tighter, press back harder into the curve of Carmilla’s tight body where it curls around her. Carmilla is careful with her, too careful for Laura’s liking, and she swipes her tongue against the soft swell of Carmilla’s lower lip, smiling when Carmilla’s breath hitches, her hand pressing tighter to the flat of Laura’s stomach.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, cupcake,” Carmilla says, her voice low and even huskier than usual as she presses in closer against Laura’s back, kissing Laura’s lower lip, sucking gently.

“You’re so full of crap,” Laura says, smiling, tilting her head to let Carmilla trail kisses over the underside of her jaw. “Stupid, romantic vampire.”

A sound like a hum rumbles in Carmilla’s chest, almost a purr where her lips vibrate against the taut line of Laura’s neck. “You love it.”

Laura smiles. “Maybe,” she says, her breath coming shorter as Carmilla sucks at that sensitive spot behind her ear. Her lips tingle against Laura’s skin, a shiver skating over her scalp where Carmilla’s breath washes warm against her skin. “Carm,” she breathes, and she pushes the hand on her stomach up higher, the ribbed cotton of her tank inching up until Carmilla’s thumb brushes against the bottom curve of her breast.

“Laura,” Carmilla whispers in reply, needy and full of something like wonder, her lips moving against Laura’s jaw. Her name in Carmilla’s mouth makes the shivery heat pulsing over her body arrow down to pool between her legs. Her breath is heavy where it falls from her lips, and she turns into Carmilla’s mouth, finding it again with a needy sound.

Carmilla presses closer, parting Laura’s lips with her tongue, her thumb grazing the soft curve beneath it with intent. Laura arches into the touch, pressing her ass back into the cradle of Carmilla’s hips and her breast into Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla’s breath catches and she swipes her tongue over Laura’s with a low moan, sliding her hand up higher to thumb over Laura’s nipple. Her fingers curl around the small, firm curve of Laura’s breast, thumb brushing and rolling until Laura’s nipple peaks, rising eagerly under the touch.

Laura can’t help the broken gasp that slips from her mouth into Carmilla’s, the teasing brush of Carmilla’s fingers spreading sensation across her skin. She presses her legs together against the throbbing heat of her needy clit, her hips rocking unconsciously back and forth in time with the sweep of Carmilla’s thumb against her nipple.

It’s heady, Carmilla’s body pressed up against her in a long line against her back, the soft smooth stroke of Carmilla’s hand over the curve of her breast. There’s the wet heat of Carmilla’s mouth and the sweep of her clever tongue—and then there’s the graze of teeth, sharper than they should be, catching against the flesh of Laura’s lower lip, a promise of _more,_ of something _else_ that should probably be scary but just pools like excited curiosity in the pit of Laura’s stomach.

“Carmilla, please,” Laura begs, she’s not sure for what, but her hips press back into Carmilla’s and she tugs at the hand caressing her breast. Carmilla curses low in her throat in a language that’s probably not English, and she lets Laura push her hand down the soft flat plane of her stomach, tucking her fingers under the waistband of Laura’s cotton panties and _down_.

At the first brush of Carmilla’s fingers over her clit, Laura lets out a high-pitched, needy sound from the back of her throat. She goes to turn over, reaching for Carmilla, but the vampire shushes her, her lips trailing kisses down to the angle of Laura’s jaw.

“Just like this, sweetheart,” she whispers huskily, her breath fanning over the back of Laura’s neck, mouth brushing against her skin. “Just like this.”

Laura comes apart under Carmilla’s clever, slender fingers, the brush of her lips and warm wet sweep of her tongue over the arched line of Laura’s neck. Carmilla’s shirt slips up with the rocking of their bodies, her stomach warm and tight against Laura’s back where sweat pools between them. Laura’s breath comes harsh as she rocks into the circling of Carmilla’s fingers on her clit, a tight pull gathering low in her abdomen, stomach muscles tightening against it.

Somewhere through the haze of heat and arousal and the heavy panting breath in the dark room, Carmilla’s low voice finds her. “Thought I was going to lose you,” she says, her voice hushed and husky and wrecked. “I couldn’t lose you, not like I lost—” she cuts herself off, presses her forehead to the back of Laura’s neck. “I was going to die for you. I would have.” Her fingers press and circle as the heat swells between Laura’s legs and she gasps out Carmilla’s name raggedly as she comes, heart thundering in her ears.

She drifts back down out of the haze of her orgasm to the soft press of Carmilla’s silky, smooth lips over her temple, her cheekbone, the angle of her jaw, Laura’s chest heaving and pulse throbbing lazy and languid all over her body. Carmilla’s hand circles slowly a few more times over her sensitive clit, easing off until until she moves away to splay her fingers low over Laura’s stomach. She kisses the back of Laura’s neck and Laura feels the vampire smile against the skin there.

When she shuffles around on the bed, this time Carmilla lets her, and she reaches into Carmilla’s lacy black panties where she’s wet and eager and she presses into the touch of Laura’s fingers. Carmilla’s hand curls into the strands of Laura’s hair, her mouth hot and and wet where she breaths against Laura’s neck. And when she comes, her teeth graze, suggestive and hungry, over Laura’s bared throat and Laura whimpers when the touch sends a shiver through her body, but Carmilla just gasps and sucks a tender kiss into the flesh.

Laura eases back to look at her, watches her come down from her climax and her eyes slit lazily open. She realizes she’s smiling when Carmilla smiles crookedly back at her, and her hands start to comb tenderly through the long strands of Laura’s hair.

“I’m glad you didn’t die for me,” Laura blurts out, because she was never one to keep her mouth shut. “I kinda like you alive.” She ducks back in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Carmilla’s mouth.

Carmilla cocks an eyebrow and Laura wonders if she’s going to get a teasing retort in return, but instead she smiles, that gentle smile that looks like something close to adoration. She doesn’t say anything but she cups Laura’s face in her palms and kisses her again, soft and warm.

“Go to sleep, cutie,” she says, tucking Laura into the curve of her neck and pressing in close in the too-small bed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Carmilla fic but hopefully I'll get an opportunity to write more for this pairing soon! xx
> 
> Thanks as always to [Meg](http://myplaceofgreatestsafety.tumblr.com) for betaing. <3
> 
> I'm [wincechesters](http://wincechesters.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to come say hi!


End file.
